brrfandomcom-20200214-history
A c25s02
Info Absolution (Summary - List of stories) . The Wounded Hawk << previous act | Act 3 of 4 | next act >> Love Is Love << previous chapter |''' Chapter 25 of 39 | next chapter >> << previous scene | '''Scene 2 of 2 | next scene >> Summary * Location: *Participants: *Time: *Summary: Text The next day, Antares came into town looking exhausted: Aphrodisia had kept him up almost the whole night, and even if he didn't sleep much, roughly an hour of napping on and off was short even by his standards. He yawned tiredly as the demon bounced beside him happily, her saddlebag swaying at his side, rambling cheerfully away about this and that as they made their way towards the library. Antares butted the door open with his head, mumbling a little to himself before he looked tiredly up and smiled awkwardly at Prestige. She didn't look like she had slept the best herself, and the young mare gave him a look that was half-embarrassed, half-apologetic from where she was sitting beside Celestia, cups of tea in front of them both. Discombobulation was standing nearby, sipping calmly at his own mug before he tossed Antares a meditative look, then said mildly: "You need one of those things that Allonym is always drinking. Disgusting as they are. When he has a heart attack let's all point and laugh at him." The young stallion only mumbled as he walked towards the table, Aphrodisia bouncing happily alongside him before Prestige awkwardly climbed to her hooves and strode towards Antares. Then she winced when the demon jumped in front of her, leaning forwards and glaring into her eyes as she almost shoved their faces together, the Aphrodisia enunciating slowly: "You play nice, or else." "Aphrodisia, please don't stir the pot. Every couple has its spats." Celestia said quietly, then she glanced mildly over at Discombobulation. "Some perhaps more than others, isn't that right?" "Are you talking about us? Are we a couple now? A couple of what, though?" Discombobulation replied mildly, swirling his mug of whatever he had before he said thoughtfully: "I can think of a couple of things I would like to be. I can think of a couple things I would like to be a part of. But I don't know if I could stand to be half a couple myself. Coupling is for trains." "That wasn't your view last night." Celestia remarked calmly before she sipped at her tea, and Aphrodisia giggled as Antares and Prestige both slowly stared upwards, as Discombobulation turned bright red. "Antares, Prestige, I am glad you're both here, though. I was looking over my schedule for today and it seems this morning I'm going to be meeting with a Miss Rosewood, who is acting as a representative for Caitiff Caprice. Rosewood is your mother, isn't that right, Prestige?" "Oh good, all the embarrassment in the room just shifted off of me and onto the teenagers who both have issues coping with themselves." Discombobulation remarked in a relieved voice, and Antares and Prestige both glowered at him before the Draconequus sidled over to Celestia and leaned over her shoulder as the ivory winged unicorn opened a schedule book, remarking seriously: "Well, I suppose it's a happy coincidence then that even if they didn't get your owl, Harry Potter over there still arrived three hours early for his hearing." "Twilight had an owl once." Celestia said mildly, before she smiled when Discombobulation reached over her shoulder and poked something on the page. "Thank you, Bob. Yes, in... about ninety minutes. It doesn't seem like it's anything serious she wants to discuss, so I have the feeling she's really here to visit you, Prestige." "I... suppose that may be true." Prestige mumbled, shifting awkwardly, and Antares softened as he reached up and squeezed her shoulder slowly. And in that single gesture, their silly argument and everything bad from the night before was forgotten and washed away, as the young mare smiled before looking up hesitantly at the winged unicorn and taking a slow breath. "My mother is... my mother is a good pony, but she's also very... she probably has some other reason, not to do with me, to come here... maybe she's trying to impress the Mayor or Caprice was busy or wanted to seem more important or..." "The Mayor... you mean your father, Grindstone Grasp, correct?" Celestia asked gently, and Prestige shrank at just the name, nodding a little as Antares gazed at her softly. For a moment, Celestia frowned a little, studying the young mare, but after a few moments she tactfully changed the subject, glancing at Antares and asking: "Would you like to have a rest in the back room? I don't have any work for you or your friends today, or for the next few days... things have been quiet recently. Well, apart from some strange weather patterns to the east, but it was only Discord." She sat back, then smiled a little over at Discombobulation, saying softly: "I find it... strange, to sit back and so calmly allow a Ginnungagap beast like him run free, causing a little mischief here and there... but then again, now that I'm... seeing clearer these days, I understand that's all it is. A little mischief, that reverts itself over time once he's left the area or that can be fixed with the right push. And besides, it seems like Discord doesn't dare draw too much attention to himself... not with so many demons wandering this Equestria, as well as the Strange Ones and the threat of Cancer..." She lowered her head, then shook it slowly before glancing over at Discombobulation. "Do you think you could find him someday for me, and take him a message? I want to do what I should have done in the world I came from... I want to try and make peace with him, instead of neutralizing or imprisoning him." "I'm sure he'll be delighted to hear that, Celestia." Discombobulation said dryly, and Celestia gave him a slight smile, tilting her head towards him, but the Draconequus only huffed in response. "Oh, don't give me that look. I'm not jealous in the slightest. I only dislike the thought of being used as a messenger boy to my former slave-master. This isn't Star Wars and there's no double-canon here." Celestia only continued to smile, then she turned her eyes to Antares, saying softly: "Go on, and get some rest for a while. Both of you should, as a matter of fact. Prestige, I heard you up most of the night out here." The two young unicorns nodded after a moment, and then Aphrodisia sniffed loudly before she turned and headed for the door, calling over her shoulder: "I'm gonna go home too then. Should I bring Daddy by later, Aunt Tia?" "No, I think I'll come over to Sugar Cube Corners later today myself." Celestia replied with a smile, and Aphrodisia brightened a little at this, nodding a few times before she waved quickly over her shoulder. Antares and Prestige both waved back before ascending the stairs, and then Aphrodisia glared at Discombobulation, who sighed before tiredly raising a hand and twiddling his fingers. Then, as Antares and Prestige disappeared up the floor above, the Draconequus turned his eyes to Celestia and said mildly: "You shouldn't encourage teenage pregnancy, Celestia. They're already enough trouble as it is, and you really don't want Prestige to be Lorelei and her child to be Rory, do you?" "In some of the old baronies in the old days, if Prestige had failed to provide a foal by now, she would have been deemed barren and no stallion would marry her. Her family might have sold her off for slavery or done other nasty things to her. Or she may have become a prostitute or joined a nunnery." Celestia paused thoughtfully, glancing up at the chaos entity. "It's funny how those coincide, isn't it? If that most-cherished part of a mare's body can't be sowed, then either a mare could sell her body without having to worry about the consequence of a child, or she could use it as a sign that she is to follow the path of the divine, and give up the physical pleasures of the body for a greater power." Discombobulation looked for a few long moments at the ivory mare, as she gazed back, and then he reached up and slowly stroked his fingers through her rainbow mane, asking mildly: "If I make out with you now, will you please stop talking and filling my head with all those horrible thoughts and images and horrible history lessons?" "Yes." Celestia replied with a smile, and then she leaned up as the Draconequus leaned down, sharing a short, surprisingly-gentle kiss before their mouths parted and Celestia gazed up at him with warmth, murmuring softly: "Innocent as a young colt." "Shut up." Discombobulation mumbled awkwardly, clearing his throat and shifting lamely, and then he sighed and complained: "None of the pieces I was built from are made for... that! I'm put together from pieces of nerds and obsessive-compulsive musicians and bad actors and dramatists who were scared of their mothers and you're not just some gorgeous giant pony, you're a Valkyrie and metallic jazz and jazzy metal and blood and... other things." Celestia was only smiling warmly, however, tilting her head towards him as she asked softly: "Discombobulation, did you just refer to me as 'gorgeous?'" "Do I get a cookie?" The Draconequus asked sourly, and then he winced when Celestia grabbed him and yanked him down, winking at him as he said in a strangled voice: "I'd really much prefer a cookie thank you!" Upstairs, Prestige and Antares both glanced up at a yelp from the Draconequus, and then the young mare shook her head and smiled a little, glancing quietly over at the glossy-black stallion as she said softly: "I think that your aunt is... enjoying herself a little too much." "Aunt Tia's never really... had anyone, though. I think it's good. And Discombobulation wouldn't hang around if he didn't like it. I think." Antares said finally, and Prestige nodded before the two looked at one-another. For a few moments, there was only quiet as they sat together, before the young stallion began awkwardly: "Look, I'm sorry about last night, and-" "No, I think... it was both of us last night. I pushed, you pushed back..." Prestige murmured, and then she closed her eyes and smiled a little, shaking her head as she added quietly: "I suppose it just surprises me now and then, when you... get upset. Usually you're so calm, so gentle, but when I..." "I know. You don't have to say it, I know. There's something... mean inside me." Antares replied quietly, reaching up and touching his chest, and Prestige laughed quietly as she gazed at him affectionately, earning an awkward look from the young stallion. "What? What?" Prestige studied him for a few moments, and then she leaned forwards and kissed the side of his neck before resting her head against his shoulder, half-embracing him, and Antares slid his forelegs around her as he gazed down at her softly. "I didn't say it was a bad thing, did I? I simply... I forget sometimes, Antares, that you're not just some softhearted splinter-horn. You have teeth and claws and your horn is as real as mine..." Antares only smiled a little, rubbing his hooves slowly down her sides as he murmured quietly: "I don't have claws, Prestige... just hooves." "That's not what it feels like sometimes." Prestige replied softly, glancing up with half-lidded eyes, and Antares blushed a bit before she leaned up and kissed him slowly. He gladly kissed her back, their tongues twisting together before their mouths parted, and they smiled at one another before Prestige lowered her eyes and murmured: "But it does make me worry, Antares, about what's going to happen with my mother. Because undoubtedly... she is here to see us. I just don't want to imagine what her business with me might be." "Rosewood... Rosewood really does care about you. I saw that when I talked to her myself last time, Prestige." Antares said quietly, and Prestige shifted with a mumble, the young stallion gazing at her quietly. "Look, either way, we can... we'll deal with it together, right? You and me, we're a team. You're my marefriend, and I'm your coltfriend, and we're... we're together." The young ponies smiled at each other, and then embraced; for a little while, they rested, curled comfortably together, each listening the sounds of one another's bodies. Their breathing, almost in perfect time; the rhythm of their hearts, Prestige relaxing more and more with every strong thud of Antares' in his chest; the sound of skin scraping against cloth, and rubbing together as their frames shifted against one-another and the bed. All too soon, they heard sounds downstairs, like somepony else had entered the library, and the two listened intently as they pressed together. Whoever was here, they were calm and courteous, and while the two ponies could make out that people were speaking, they could only hear dulcet tones and the rumble of words that were too quiet to be made out clearly. Prestige leaned forwards a little more, and Antares winced a bit as he half-rolled a little, whispering awkwardly: "P-Prestige, wait, what are you-" But Prestige only covered his mouth with a hoof, then Antares winced as she leaned further forwards, putting more pressure on him, and the stallion feeling himself slipping sideways a little bit more before his eyes widened as he realized he couldn't feel the bed under his back anymore. He flailed his forelimbs, trying to throw himself to the side, but the result was Prestige losing balance with a curse and falling forwards on top of him... which sent them both flopping out of the bed to crash down loudly on the floor of the guest room together with a bang that sounded tremendously, horribly loud in the calmness of the library. Prestige and Antares laid on the floor, the young mare sprawled overtop the prone young stallion as they both stared with wide eyes towards the guest room entrance. For a few moments there was quiet... a short buzz of conversation... and then Celestia's voice called clearly: "Prestige, Antares, would you please come downstairs?" "Crap." Antares mumbled, and Prestige grunted something that sounded like an agreement. The two hurriedly picked themselves up, and Prestige quickly reached up and smoothed down her mane before grabbing Antares before he could step past, reaching a hoof up to hurriedly attempt to neaten his messy mane as well as he flailed at her a bit. He grumbled at her, but she only muttered back at him, the two glaring at each other as Prestige brushed at him hurriedly, then quickly ran forwards before taking a sharp breath and raising her head, her posture going from relaxed to proud and sharp as Antares stared at her. She strode calmly out to the stairs, and Antares followed her almost sheepishly as the young unicorn made her way down the steps and into the library room. Rosewood was sitting across from Celestia, but the unicorn stood with a warm smile at the sight of her daughter, bowing her head towards her politely. Prestige bowed her head back, and there was happiness in her eyes... but it was tinged with anxiety that bordered on suspicion, as she said softly: "Mother, it's such a surprise to see you here... a pleasant one of course, though... I... I expect you must know the Baroness already, and I know that you've met Antares Mīrus as well, mother, my... my coltfriend." Rosewood, to her credit, hid her grimace quite well: Antares only noticed it because he had expected it. For a few moments, there was awkward quiet... but then the prim pink unicorn cleared her throat and bowed her head towards Antares, saying cordially: "It is very nice to see you again, Antares Mīrus, and I was very sincerely hoping that... I would be able to have a word with you and my daughter. It is very important to me, as a mother, to... to get to know those who are having such an impact on my daughter's life. To try and build bridges." "It's perfectly alright, Rosewood, you may speak freely here. But if it helps, I made a promise to go and see my brother today... why don't I let the three of you catch up?" Celestia asked courteously, and Rosewood looked surprised as Antares winced and looked almost desperately at the ivory winged unicorn, but Celestia only smiled across at him, saying gently: "Some challenges we have to face alone, Antares." Antares winced again, but then he sighed and nodded a little, visibly deflating a bit as Celestia stood up. She bowed her head politely to Rosewood, who quickly dropped her head respectfully in return, and then the winged unicorn calmly made her way around the table and to the door, letting herself out with one last encouraging look over her shoulder to Antares. Prestige quietly walked forwards to nervously sit at the table, as Antares stood in front of the stairs, wondering moodily if he bolted back up to the room and hid under the bed whether or not Rosewood would come and find him... and then he winced as the pink unicorn glared a little more obviously at him, but managed to keep her tone polite as she asked: "Why don't you take a seat at the table with us, Antares?" The young black stallion cleared his throat, then he walked forwards and carefully sat down, tapping his hooves nervously against the tabletop as a horrible, painful silence spun out for a few long moments. Rosewood looked at them meditatively, and Prestige shifted in her seat, and Antares tried to look everywhere except at the pink unicorn... except again and again, his eyes kept being drawn back to her. He found himself studying her, her pulled-back silver mane, the strange flaw she had in one eye, the prim posture of her lithe body... all things she shared with Prestige. He looked at her, and she looked back at him before Prestige finally asked quietly: "Why are you here, Mom?" "To check up on you, Prestige. To make sure things are going well..." Rosewood halted, hesitated... and then sighed, saying softly: "And because you're almost eighteen, and the Mayor has heard a rumor from a noisy little bird that was recently in Canterlot about how well you've been doing in magic school. How you've excelled... how it's almost time for you to come home." Prestige flushed at this as Antares looked up sharply, and for a few moments the young mare only breathed hard in and out, not looking up as Rosewood gazed across at her daughter silently. It was tense and painful, and Antares wanted to scream, but knew that right now, he had no place to speak... before finally, Prestige half-rose her head, but kept her eyes low as she whispered: "I don't want to leave, Mom. I don't want to..." "I know." Rosewood said softly, sighing quietly as she lowered her head and reached up to slowly rub at her face, before murmuring: "Horses of Heaven, you can be so much like your father sometimes..." "How?" Prestige asked sharply, looking up and seeming almost hurt by this statement, and Rosewood flinched a little as the young mare almost yelled: "I'm not like him! I don't want to be like him! Yes, I am a pureblooded unicorn and yet... I don't care anymore, I'd throw it all away and be just like the rest of these mudwalkers if I could, if it meant... I get... I got to... I..." "Enough, Prestige. Enough." Rosewood said quietly, but for as firm as her voice was, she was gentle too as she rose a hoof, then shook her head slowly and murmured: "It's amazing how things change. Four years ago, I remember how excited you were... how you talked about the future so happily. How much you looked forwards to coming home from the Canterlot Magic Academy once your training there was complete, and arriving not only an adult, but a noble of the highest standing. Able to pick and choose from the suitors that would undoubtedly be eagerly lined up, waiting to meet you... that the Mayor already has set up, in expectation for your return..." She sighed softly as Prestige trembled a little, the mare looking down and whispering: "Mom, I... please don't make this harder than it already is. I'm... I'm not going back. I'm never going back. I love you, and you've been so good to me, but I'm not going back to the Mayor, because... I can't be part of that world I came from anymore. I... I learned too much. Please don't make me feel any guiltier than I already do, I... I don't want to choose but... it's not just Antares anymore..." "I see that." Rosewood looked away silently, and then she sighed softly before raising her front hooves and smashing them against the tabletop. It made the glossy-black young stallion flinch away, but Prestige only continued to look silently at the surface of the furnishing before the pink mare sighed quietly again and asked softly: "Do you think it's going to be worth it, Prestige Luster? Answer me honestly... do you understand what you're giving up for him? Do you realize what this means?" "I... I do. I do." Prestige murmured, glancing up and nodding slowly once, and then she lowered her head again and laughed weakly. "At least, I think I do. I'm so confused and scared, Mom, but... I love him, and I don't... Antares and I... we don't want to be apart. And I don't want to go home with all this... everything I've learned and earned, to pretend to be somepony I'm not, just to be some pureblood stallion's... breeding toy and trophy wife." Antares nodded slowly at this, managing to look up and across at Rosewood as the pink mare closed her eyes, and for a few moments the silence spiraled out before Prestige looked up and said quietly, trembling a little: "I'm sorry, Mom. I am. I love you and I'm sorry I disappointed you-" "No, don't say that, because you are not a disappointment." Rosewood replied forcefully, looking up and pointing at her with one hoof, and Prestige blushed and lowered her head quickly. "You've never been a disappointment, Prestige... and... you've always, always known just what you wanted in life. You remind me of..." Prestige winced as she looked up, and Rosewood smiled faintly, shaking her head slowly. "I wasn't going to say the Mayor. I see... you really have grown different from him, and that makes me... I can say that makes me proud of you, now. You're your own person, Prestige Luster, and I... I am very glad you're making this decision, even if it means things... your future might not be as bright." Rosewood quieted, looking down and sighing softly as she began to trace a hoof moodily over the tabletop, before glaring over at Antares and making him quail a little as she muttered: "You better be worth it, Antares Mīrus. You and this whole nasty little community of mudwalkers." "Mom..." Prestige blushed a bit, and Rosewood glanced up before muttering to herself and nodding once. For a moment, there was silence... and then Prestige closed her eyes and whispered: "I'm so sorry about where this puts you... about what it means for you. I hate that I know this will complicate things for you up in the North... that the Mayor shall perhaps lay my faults upon you and... that you will..." "It's okay, Prestige. I'm your mother... you're my daughter. Mothers are supposed to look after their daughters and I haven't done a good job of that for much of my life. Even if I tried to provide you with everything, I never... I never set a good example for you." Rosewood shook her head slowly, lowering her head forwards with a soft sigh. "If anything, I suppose I'm glad, Prestige... you're a better pony than I ever was. You deserve a good life, and you're an adult, capable of making your own decisions on what that life should entail. Better decisions than I ever made..." Antares hesitated, and then the young stallion finally dared to look up as he said quietly: "Rosewood... you sound so regretful. Like you know this is... I mean, if it's okay to ask... why didn't you ever try to escape before? Were you hoping for something like this to happen when you sent Prestige to-" "Don't presume to know anything, splinter-horn, especially not about me." Rosewood snapped, but when Prestige looked at her mother imploringly, the pink unicorn sighed and grumbled under her breath before nodding moodily. "Alright, alright, I'll... fine. If you must know, nosy little miscreant, when I was younger I did in fact try to leave the north; it's not that I have any sympathy for slave-hoofs and mudwalkers, but I didn't like the idea of competing over pureblood stallions with all the other mares of my similar... station... and then living a life as nothing more than... an attachment. A pretty, decadent thing on the limb of another pony." Antares gazed across at Rosewood softly for a few moments, and then he winced when the older mare glared at him. "Don't give me your sympathies, mudwalker, the rest of your kind certainly didn't. For how much you all claim to be so noble and generous and good, your kind seems to bear grudges for a long time, and loves to take their pain out on those who have had nothing to do with suffering they've never felt. When I lived briefly in Hosston, I had mud thrown at me and my name was slurred by earth ponies and Pegasi and even my fellow unicorns... except they were all mudwalkers, all of them. Earth ponies who had never been under unicorn hoof would call me names, and treated me like garbage, and I had never been above the bourgeois in Silver Hoof! Some even demanded recompense from me... for suffering that I have never caused them, for... pains that my ancestors caused theirs, but what madness possesses these ponies to think our ancestors ever even crossed paths? Your greedy kind, the mudwalkers, are just as entitled as any snobby unicorn noble who thinks they have a right to the world simply because of the blood that flows in their veins." Rosewood breathed hard in and out, as Antares leaned back awkwardly, swallowing a little. Prestige seemed a little stunned too, and there was a long, drawn out silence for a few moments before Rosewood finally closed her eyes and slammed her front hooves down against the table again. Antares flinched and Prestige dropped her head, and then the pink unicorn looked up and said moodily: "And yet even now I treat my servants with more dignity than your kind ever treated me, show them more leniency than I was given. So don't give me your sympathy, splinter-horn." "Mom..." Prestige said quietly, and Rosewood mumbled but nodded, grumbling something that could also be an apology. For a few moments, there was an awkward silence before the young mare finally looked across at her mother and asked softly: "What do I do?" "Prestige... you've already made your decision. I... don't want to argue with you about it. I see no point in arguing with you about it. But I am worried..." Rosewood closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly. "These ponies are not always so understanding... and... where will you live? What will you do? And if Antares is the one you've chosen..." She gave the young stallion a look of distinct distaste, and the glossy-black male shrank a little in his seat, not liking how strangely, deeply intimidated he felt by the pink unicorn. "What are you going to do? Will you be getting married, or will you wait? Most purebloods marry young and quickly, get a dowry and tribute, and conceive foals for both the status and the wealth that the barony showers upon pure-blooded unicorns, as further incentive to try and keep our race pristine. But... you won't be getting any of that if you stay here, nor will you have status. You'll be a traitor to both sides: other traditionalists and purebloods will see you as a betrayer to the culture... and the mudwalkers won't accept you. They'll always look at you as scum... as less than you are, than you deserve to be looked at. They'll treat you with disrespect and intolerance..." "No, they won't..." Antares said quietly, sitting up before he took a slow breath, reaching out to grasp Prestige's shoulder as he forced himself to meet Rosewood's dangerous eyes. He gazed into them, saw that same flaw she had in her iris; he saw the same things he saw so often in Prestige's eyes, only hidden under anger and self-loathing. "I love your daughter and... I'll do whatever it takes not just to have her in my life, but to make her happy. And we stand together here, as equal ponies, together with other good ponies who accept her, and think highly of her... because of where she's come from and who she's become." "I don't need... to be sold off like a pretty thing, and I don't need to rush to have foals just for status and more money and false honor." Prestige said quietly, bowing her head forwards and blushing a bit as she nodded slowly, then she looked up and swallowed thickly. "I'm not thinking like the Mayor anymore, and... I don't care if I get exiled, or I can never go home, because... because this is my home now. It has been for a long time, longer than I understood myself... but it is. And I don't plan to turn my back on it, or on Antares or... any other pony here. Even the... the ponies who aren't unicorns... they... they perhaps deserve my respect these days now most of all." She fell quiet, and there was silence for a few moments before Rosewood nodded slowly, turning her gaze away. For a little while, there was nothing else... and then finally, she looked towards Prestige and said softly: "Alright. Where do you stay, Prestige, at the library here?" "No... I... I stay with Antares. In his home." Prestige said awkwardly after a moment, and there was silence between the three before Rosewood sighed tiredly and reached up to rub moodily at her features. "Wonderful." Rosewood muttered, and then she shook her head and said finally: "When I return to Silver Hoof I'll... have what I can of yours sent here. Quietly, I hope. And if not quietly, then perhaps under the pretense that you're staying for an extra few months for advance work under the Baroness herself, and have asked for a few additional comforts. But soon enough, the Mayor is going to take an interest. Once he does... there's nothing else I'll really be able to do for you, Prestige. It won't be long before I end up being driven out of Silver Hoof myself." "I'm so sorry Mom..." Prestige murmured, looking up quietly, but Rosewood only smiled faintly and shook her head, closing her eyes. "Don't be, Prestige. Don't be, it's not important. Everything I did, I always did for you... your happiness is what matters most to me." Rosewood closed her eyes, nodding slowly before she grimaced a little as she looked quietly across at Antares. "Apparently, you are what makes my daughter happy. So... I'll hope all the best for you both." There was quiet for a few moments, and then Antares began to open his mouth before he quailed back when Rosewood glared at him. "Shut up, mudwalker. Prestige, how are things going otherwise here? You have friends, you've been excelling in your studies?" Prestige nodded, smiling a little as she looked up and replied quietly: "I have, Mother, yes. I've been doing very well with my magic, and Miss Twilight is very proud of me. I... I like her being proud of me, and feeling like she's more than a mentor these days, she's a friend." The young mare hesitated, then looked down and smiled awkwardly. "And I do have friends. This little beautiful village... it's so nice here. It's so pleasant. And the ponies treat each other well, and many of them are so talented. Remarkably so, enviably so." She halted, then looked up and asked apprehensively: "Mom, are you sure you're going to be alright? I... I hate thinking how much my choices will affect you..." "No, don't. Don't." Rosewood soothed, reaching up a hoof and shaking her head slowly, and then she sighed a little before continuing quietly: "It might not be fair, no, but... it's not like I was never... prepared for this turn of events, Prestige. I think you know by now there's little affection between myself and the Mayor... and... this is for the best. I'm going to continue to live in Silver Hoof for a while, and then once things... start moving, I plan to move to Canterlot. Please keep me up to date on things, though, so I can try and stay ahead of the game." Prestige Luster nodded quietly, and Rosewood leaned back, studying Antares for a few more moments before she shook her head slowly and murmured: "What absolute nonsense this has all proven to be. My daughter is going to spend her years with a prince of mudwalkers, and throws away everything she ever tried to be... and yet I can't be sad for it. Oh, Prestige..." Slowly, Rosewood shook her head again, then closed her eyes and gave a faint smile, resting her face in her hooves. "I remember when I gave birth to you, I was so happy. You had my eyes, and I could tell right away you were going to have my stubbornness and a lot of my worse qualities, too. But you had your father's..." She stopped, then shook her head and instead smiled, reaching across the table to touch her daughter's face silently. "No, that's not important anymore, because you've grown into your own strong person, your own strong pony. You're going to be free, Prestige, and upset as I am you won't be a noble, you won't have a throne... I'm so glad you'll be free. I love you, my little girl, and you'll always be my little girl, and what's important to me is that you get what you're after in life... and Antares, as long as you take care of my daughter, I'll... overlook how much I don't like you. I just hope that she bears strong foals. Children as talented in magic as she is." Prestige only smiled awkwardly at this, blushing and bowing her head forwards silently before she murmured softly: "I know how lucky I was, Mom, since neither you nor the Mayor are very talented at magic. But Antares is... is a good stallion, and I promise to pass everything I can down to my foals. When... when we're ready for that, of course." She looked silently over at Antares, and he gazed back, mouth dry, thinking of everything that implied... but it wasn't fear, or anxiety, or anything negative. It was the simple amazement that this beautiful, gorgeous unicorn could already see such a future with him, a future he didn't know he deserved or not. He stroked slowly down her foreleg, and Prestige smiled softly at him before Rosewood sighed and nodded, then said grudgingly: "But I suppose... I should play the role of responsible and welcoming parent, then. Come, Prestige. I'll buy you and your young stallion lunch, if the mudwalker thinks he can put up with the company of the unwelcome proud-horn." Antares smiled awkwardly, saying after a moment: "Rosewood, it's... I don't not like you, honestly. I'm really happy to see how much you care for Prestige, but... you scare me a little. Okay, I guess you actually scare me more than Scutum scares me." For a few moments Rosewood looked across at Antares, and then she snorted and muttered: "Well, maybe you have half a brain after all, mudwalker. Keep that in mind and stay respectful, and we'll get along fine." "I will." Antares smiled lamely, and Rosewood studied him for a moment longer before she stood and gestured to the two. Both Antares and Prestige stood as well, the young mare smiling gratefully before Rosewood turned to head to the door, and the young stallion leaned over to mumble to her: "Your mom isn't going to kill me, is she?" "I think she likes you, honestly." Prestige said quietly but positively, nodding once... and Antares winced as Rosewood kicked the library door open, shrinking his head a bit as Prestige smiled and hurried after her mother, and the young stallion followed last, wondering morbidly if this meant that in the future Prestige would be even scarier than she already was too. Category:Transcript Category:Story